


Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Hangover, Iron Temple, M/M, Waking Up Naked, duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro-4 and Lord Saladin had a little too much fun last night.





	Last Night

Shiro woke up to a heavy weight on top of him, pinning him to the cold floor. He blinked, quickly scanning the room with his eyes. His vision was blurry and his surroundings were unrecognizable. He lifted his head, squinting. Parts of armor were messily scattered around him. 

Shiro reached out slowly and griped a piece of armor, bringing it up to his face. He tried to make out the detail through the blurry haze over his eyes, but all he could see was a soft-grayish color with gold patterns. Shiro put the piece down and lowered his head to the ground, already exhausted. His body was still fighting off his drunkenness from last night and he felt weird. He felt like he was naked. 

It wasn’t long until Shiro’s vision cleared, and when it did he recognized the old walls of the Iron Temple. Shiro’s body went rigid. Oh no. This isn’t happening. There’s no way. 

Shiro remembered the weight above him. He shifted his aching shoulders, trying to shake the weight off of him. “Saladin,” he whispered, feeling waves of fear pass through him. “Saladin!” 

A low groan above him and he felt a breath on the back of his neck. Shiro’s whole body went still, then he felt his hands began to twitch. 

“Wake up,” he looked over his shoulder, his voice becoming even more panicked. “Saladin, wake up!” 

“Huh,” the Titan stirred, accidentally pressing the sharp edge of his armor plate into Shiro’s bare back. 

The pain made Shiro tense but it also made his body itch to get off the Temple floor. He gathered his arms beneath himself and pushed, trying to roll the heavy Titan off his back to no avail. 

“Saladin,” he yelled, slamming a hand against the floor. “Get off!” 

The sudden change of pitch forced the Iron Lord into motion. His hands moved from the back of Shiro’s shoulders to the floor. Immediately, the weight on Shiro’s back was removed and the scout rolled to the side, pulling himself into a half-sitting position. His whole body ached and seemed to shake as if it didn’t know what had happened or how to react to it. Shiro was already piecing events together. 

Saladin got to his knees, shaking his head slightly as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Most of the Iron Lord’s armor was removed. Only his partly-strapped chest plate and left gauntlet remained as well as the skin-tight suit beneath his armor that had been rolled down to his thighs. A rather long member hung down beneath his legs, still covered in... 

Shiro looked away, his mind racing about what exactly had happened. He couldn’t remember anything from last night past the party and the drinks, the many drinks. They were drunk, that’s the start, but how did they end up back here and what went on? 

Shiro’s gaze caught on his own body, his own flesh. He was almost completely naked. His armor had been torn and ripped in certain places and the straps on his chest had been snapped off, with his chest piece. His pants had been completely removed. The only piece that remained intact was his cloak that had managed to hang onto his shoulders through last night. Shiro grabbed a hold of it and wrapped it around to cover himself before Saladin could see, but the Iron Lord was already watching him. 

“You’re...” Saladin was unable to put his thoughts into words. “We...” 

“Fucked,” Shiro finished, angrily throwing his hands into the air. “We fucked.”

Saladin’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t be mad at me.” 

“Well, I am,” Shiro shifted his position but was greeted with a stab of pain from his rear end. He looked down at himself, tending again. For the first time he didn’t know what to do. 

Saladin got shakily to his feet, awkwardly tucking himself into the under armor suit. “I wasn’t in control of myself.” 

Shiro couldn’t respond to that. Nobody was to blame as much as he wished there were. They both had flown to the Tower. They both attended the same party and decided how many drinks to have. Then they both flew back to the Temple and somehow began to do the do. Just the thought of it spread a sudden pleasureful vibration through his midsection but he quickly suppressed it. Where was this coming from? He definitely didn’t feel anything like that towards Saladin. 

Shiro shook his head, not wanting to believe this. This ruined everything. This singular event ruined everything. Shiro’s a scout, the best scout there is. When the Vanguard made the decision to send an assassin after the House of Kings leadership, Shiro was who they came to first and he accepted.He spent every day hidden and every day in silence, barely moving as he waited for that perfect shot. He fought of countless waves of Fallen during daring escape attempts and is personally responsible for the secret divide of the Kings. He came face to face with many Barons and lived, cutting a piece of their yellow cloaks to attach to his own.  

If the Vanguard, or anyone for that matter, find out about this he’s dead. There’s no actual rules stating a Guardian can’t have intimate relationships with other Guardians. If there were, Shiro’s already broken those rules, same with 90% of other Guardians. But Shiro can’t afford to have something held against him right now. His only place is the wild, and if that job is taken away from him he doesn’t know what he’ll do. 

He can’t lose it, he just couldn’t stand it if he did. He’s seen it happen to others. Tevis, an old friend of his, was caught messing around with another Hunter and was thrown off patrol duty for a week. He was stuck in the Tower all that time, he was raging. And Shiro himself has come too close to getting caught. 

He’s been in bed with Cayde several times. On one occasion, Cayde forgot what time the sweeper bots came to clean out his room. The bot entered while Cayde laid back, holding his hips as Shiro was grinding on him. Their heads snapped towards the door and Cayde threw him under the sheets. He told Shiro later that the bot was pulling a cart and had its back to them. Still, it was too close for his comfort. 

“Do you remember anything, at all?” Shiro asked, still sitting on the floor. 

Saladin didn’t answer immediately. 

“Actually, don’t answer that,” Shiro winced. “Actually. I want to know. Did you,” He hesitated. “Did you actually do it?” 

Saladin lowered his gaze, embarrassed with himself. “If you’re asking whether I entered you, I’m unsure. I can remember mounting, and... and removing your armor, but my memories of the act are unclear.” 

Shiro’s voice was quieter. “You definitely did, my whole body hurts.” He tilted his head to look up at Saladin, a little afraid. “What happens now?” 

Saladin hesitated, turning his head up to look at the statues surrounding them and soon answered. “I won’t be saying anything to anyone. It’s embarrassing enough that this had to happen, but it’s even more embarrassing that it had to happen here, between the statues of my dead brothers and sisters.” He turned to look down at Shiro, sorrow in his eyes. “What will you do?” 

Shiro shrugged, pushing himself to stand too. “I won’t be telling anyone either. I’m already stretched on time with other assignments, but with the SIVA Crisis coming to an end, I have to prove there’s no distraction in my life so the Vanguard don’t take my other tasks away. In fact, I should get going.” 

“Oh, alright.” Saladin lowered his eyes again. “Do you need armor? Yours is...” 

Shiro shrugged. “I’ll have my Ghost transmit me to my ship. If anyone’s on the Peak, they won’t see me unclothed.” 

Saladin nodded again, his eyes still full of regret and sorrow. “Alright.” 

“And Saladin,” Shiro said. 

The Iron Lord’s head tilted up hesitantly. “Yes?” 

“If you ever have some free time, don’t hesitate to call.” Shiro released a nervous laugh. “I actually like it rough.”


End file.
